


Stupid Little Grub

by batterwitch_dumb_basses



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterwitch_dumb_basses/pseuds/batterwitch_dumb_basses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska tries to fight with Damara. Damara thinks Vriska is being a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Little Grub

Vriska hissed at Damara, who carried on smoking. The younger troll stamped her foot.  
"The fuck did you call me, you trashy bitch?"   
"Called you child. You are child. Call it how see it." Damara took the time to blow smoke in Vriska's face, and leant back afterwards. "Relying solely on luck like little maggot of grub. Luck gets you nowhere, and your squeaking makes annoying."  
Vriska seethed, baring her teeth and stepping forward to seize Damara by her stupid top. "Take it back, you measly little lowblood! Take it back or I swear I'll--"  
Damara leant forward to nip her cheek sharply, simplistically, and Vriska let go of the material with a faint sound, eyes wide. A grin crossed Damara's face when she leant back again.  
"Will teach stupid child not to mess with big troll."   
Vriska gaped in shock, the black gesture confusing her mind before she growled and moved out of the bubble, flustered, cheeks tinted cerulean.


End file.
